The invention relates to a high-speed digital interface (HSDI) structure, and more particularly, to a bi-directional HSDI transceiver and method of supplying bi-directional communication process on the HSDI structure.
The HSDI structure, such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), is a digital audio/video interface capable of transmitting uncompressed data streams. HSDI is compatible with Digital Rights Management technology and provides an interface between any compatible digital audio/video source device (e.g. a set-top box, a DVD recorder, or a PC) and a compatible digital audio/video sink device, such as a digital television. Therefore, it has become a modern replacement for conventional analog standards such as SCART or RCA connectors.
In general, the channel for transmitting Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (TMDS) signals between the HSDI source device and the HSDI sink device is unidirectional, and data can only be transmitted from the source device to the sink device. Hence, applications of the HSDI standard, such as HDMI standard, are limited and not flexible. For example, a DVD recorder is not able to receive TV signals through a digital television when recording TV programs since the DVD recorder is a source device and the digital television is a sink device. The DVD recorder must be provided with a tuner to process the TV signals instead of utilizing the tuner inside the digital television. This inflexible characteristic of conventional HSDI devices is directly related to the increased production costs of the DVD recorder, such as the production cost of the tuner.